One Heart
by LightShadowsh
Summary: a christmas fic. Rei is back to his lover, and so is Bryan. problem, Kai is in love with Tala and a misunderstanding happens... Merry christmas. Tala Kai- ReiOC- BryanOC I don't like OCs too much, but I couldn't help it. these guys are so cute and nice.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! How are you? I know you were waiting for an update to some of my stories, but I thought about making a Christmas fic. Hope you like it. XD

AN: this is a sequel to (Chinese Love in London)

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, neither Tom. He's a free guy, no one owns him. Neither Sonata… oh wait, I own her, she's my sex slave. MUAHAHAHAHA

Enjoy!

88888888

Rei left the bathroom with a towel on his hips. "you can go take you're shower Kai"

Kai nodded and left to the bathroom.

Rei smiled when he looked at the window. Snow was falling gently and lights were everywhere in different colors. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number

"REI! I miss you so much!"

Rei laughed "I missed you too Tom. How are you?"

"fine! Call to say merry Christmas?"

"no!" answered Rei "I'll say it when I come to UK."

"you're coming? Really Rei? I'll see you?" Tom's voice was excited. Rei was surprised to hear this tone, Tom usually was a calm guy with a calm aura. But this tone made him smile. It proved him how much Tom really loved him

"yes. I am coming to spend Christmas with you. that's if you don't mind"

"WHAT? Of course I don't mind. When are you coming?"

"after two days. I have to do things before I come there" Rei answered smiling

"I'll be waiting."

"bye!" Rei closed and sighed. He hoped that Tom will not mind the fact that Kai is coming with him.

"I really hope everything will turn out fine"

"told you I can just go to any hotel" he heard Kai from behind

"Kai! not now. We'll talk about this later. By the way, when you were outside Tala called. He want to talk to you"

"fine!"

"I am going to the supermarket to buy something. I'll be back later" after Kai nodded, Rei left

"maybe I should call Tala and see what he wants" mumbled Kai as he walked toward the phone. Just before he pick it to dial the number, it rang

"hello?"

"Kai? is that you?" he knew this voice pretty well

"yes Bryan. It's me. What's going on?"

"I am waiting for you outside, please come down cuz I want to talk to you. it's argent"

Kai looked down the window and found the lilac haired guy standing "fine! I'm coming" he closed. 'what exactly does he want?' he wondered and wore his jacket and left to see Bryan. Somehow, he knew that Bryan's presence have to do something with Tala.

To say the truth, Kai liked Tala. VERY. But the problem is that Tala has a boyfriend. Even if Kai liked Tala, he'd NEVER try to separate two lovers.

When he got down, he smiled at Bryan who smiled back. "hey!" Bryan said waving.

"so. What's wrong?"

"man Kai, I was getting into it." Bryan sighed "I heard that you're going to UK with that neko, right?"

"Yeah? what's it to you?"

"not me, it's Tala. I told Tala that we, as in me and Tala will follow you to UK"

"why?"

"well" Bryan said nervously "we knew Rei would be with his boy, so we thought about accompanying you. you don't mind, do you?"

Kai smiled "no! I don't"

"GREAT!" he grabbed Kai's arm "now let's go tell Tala that"

"Bryan, why don't YOU go do that?" he asked a little annoyed with the way Bryan was dragging him. Bryan however, didn't answer. He kept dragging Kai with him.

88888888888888

'This sound cute' Rei held a small figure of the shape of a Christmas tree. 'wonder if Tom will like it' he smiled imagining staying with Tom in the night of Christmas and holding him protectively 'I never imagined that I'd love someone this much. It's like… I can't wait. Just thinking about him make my heart beats fast'

He paid for the figure and left. 'will he accept Kai? I don't want him to stay alone in Christmas. He has no one' he sighed and walked to his home

88888888

"what is it?" Kai asked when he got inside the little apartment, but Bryan just got inside silently. Kai was about to follow him but Tala appeared and grabbed his arm "what the-" he was silenced by Tala's lips that was pressed on his

After Tala pulled back, he smiled "I think I want you Kai"

Kai's eyes were wide, he didn't know what to do or say. He took a deep breath "you can't Tala. You have Leo. You can't come and kiss me saying that you want me."

"but-"

"besides, I am not a whore that you can come and kiss and demand so suddenly" he said frowning

"you're not." Tala said holding Kai's arms. "I love you Kai! I knew it even before I leave Leo"

"you… you left him?" Kai asked surprised "when? And how? Why?"

"do not question something that's in the past Kai. what matters now is that I love you, and I want to be with you" he said then kissed Kai on the lips gently. This time, Kai responded by kissing back shyly. After a little moment, they pulled back "Merry Christmas Kai"

Kai smiled shyly "Merry Christmas to you too. Tala!" he looked at his swatch "I gotta go. Rei's waiting for me"

Tala nodded and he left.

"how did it turn out?" he heard Bryan from behind

"great! I'll see him in London later"

Bryan smiled and got back inside to prepare dinner.

88888888

**In UK**…

A blond guy ran as fast as he could toward the house of his friend. He knocked hard on the door until it was finally open

"Terry for god sake keep it quiet!"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TOMMY!"

Tom rolled his eyes "first, keep it down. Second, don't call me Tommy"

"aww! Is Rei the only one allowed to call you that?"

"TERRY!" Tom said in a warning tone "Rei does NOT call me Tommy." He sighed

"what's wrong Tom? You ok man?"

"it's Rei. He's coming after two days." He said in a worried tone

"THE BLADEBREAKERS ARE COMING? TYSON'S COMING! GRREEAAAT!" then he snapped to reality "is that something bad? I think you should be happy!"

"you didn't hear his Voice Terry!" Tom snapped angrily "I know Rei, he's hiding something."

"why are you worried?"

"he's been away for two years. What if he-" Terry grabbed his shoulder

"Tom wake up! You've been watching every duel of the blade breakers and he always was the best of them. Well after Tyson anyway. How can you say that about the person you love?"

"thanks Terry! I guess you're right." But still there's something he's hiding"

"bah! Everyone has his own secret. So what if he was hiding something? Oh Tom. Did you buy him a Christmas gift?" when Tom shook his head he smirked "I have an idea. Buy a new bed sheet. Silk and black" his voice turned to be kinda mushy and ridiculous "and some candles with strawberry and choco- ah!" he was punched

"you pervert Terry! I am even surprised that I am still friend with you!"

"well you can't help it. I am too cute and funny"

Tom shook his head

888888888

2 days later

"are you ready Kai?" Rei fastened his seatbelt and smiled at Kai who nodded.

He looked at the small window and closed his eyes.

"Rei?" he heard Kai. he looked at Kai and raised his eyebrow at him, waiting for Kai to continue "how does it feel? To love someone and be loved?"

Rei smiled at Kai's question "to love someone is like being in heaven" he closed his eyes "to see your love everywhere. To feel that you are so close to him even when he's not here. To miss him even when he's with you between your arms. To feel that you want to look at his eyes and never look at anything el-"

"that's enough Rei. I understand that you are in deep love with him"

Rei sweat drop "you'll meet him and you'll like him"

"I am sure about that"

8888888888

"yeah!" Bryan whispered in the phone "I'll be there in a couple of days. I have to go, I don't want Tala knowing that I'm talking to you." he nodded "I love you too"

"you love who?"

"WHOA! Tala you scared the crap out of me!" Bryan jumped in surprise looking at Tala who repeated the question

"who do you love Bryan?"

"umm… myself. I love myself!" he said nervously

"very funny" Tala sounded bored "who is it?"

Bryan sighed. There was no way Tala will leave him alone until he tell him

"her name is Sonata. I met her before 9 months."

Tala smirked "sit and tell me the whole story"

**Bryan's P.O.V**

Flash Back…

"It started that day when you kicked me out of the house cuz I refused to do my turn in cooking. It was a weird night, I didn't even feel annoyed at your behavior Tala. No! I actually felt like I had to leave. As if there was something I was supposed to do.'"

I closed my eyes remembering her soft blue eyes as she looked at me with fear. Hugging herself in the corner sobbing quietly. Then I realized her state

Torn clothes,missy brown hair, bruised skin and blooded lips with scratches marks all over her body

"what the?"

"DON'T EVEN GET NEAR!" she said with a sharp tone. But I felt the pain in her voice. Gathering all the evidences together, I knew that she was assaulted

I tried to take a step forward to comfort her "don't worry. I am here to aah!" I couldn't believe that she was this strong after the assault. I raised my hand to nurse my hurt cheek and my eyes widened when I felt it swollen

"I told you don't get near"she hissed angrily

"don't worry!" I tried to assure her "I'll never hurt you" I took a step forward, this time she didn't take a step backward, neither punched me. I smiled "my name is Bryan. Don't worry. I'll walk you to your house then I'll leave. I just want to make sure you'll be alright"

She looked at me for a while. I extended my hand to her and smiled "do you trust me?"

"…" she was nervous, but it didn't take her long to decide "yeah!" she took my hand and I smiled again.

End of Flash Back…

Normal P.O.V

"I told her about the way you kicked me out in our way to cheer her up. And when we arrived, she invited me to stay there for the night"

Tala smirked "and you stayed and fell in love with Juliet. Come on Romeo let's get prepared for our flight. It's tomorrow morning"

Bryan nodded and followed Tala who was smiling happily.

'it sure is a special Christmas' he thought 'I, Bryan and Rei are going to see our lovers.' He chuckled slightly 'wait for me Leo. I'll be there really soon"

888888

XD so? what do you think?

When I say "I'll rape you" and you replay "whatever. Live in your dreams" well… I raped you Sonata… show me what you've got.

Tom must be cursing me for creating this Terry guy ^^' but I kinda like him.

Oh well, That was chapter one… maan it took me forever to make it. I'll try to update soon if you reviewed… please do that! Please!

Oh! And Merry Christmas everybody X3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Chapter two! Sorry for the late update. Was VEERRYYY busy. Ask sonata hirano if you don't believe me…

Anyway: great thanks to

**Beywriter**: thanks to you for reviewing

**Sonata hirano**: not very much, but it's more about you. next chapter will be 50% about you^^

**Rapunzelle**: aww! You're ALWAYS nice to me! Glad you liked it. Next chapter the answer of your question

**Tenshi of Freedom**: ^^ nope! The answer is actually in the next chap. But thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters. Not even the OCs. They are free humans.

Tom: as in Beywriter

Sonata Hirano: as in sonata hirano

Enjoy^^

8888888

London… 8:47 A.M

Tom sat in the living room waiting for Rei to call. Rei was coming today after a very short while. Maybe 20 minutes. He wanted so much to go and meet him at the airport, but Rei just insisted that there's no need to do that. He already knew the address and he didn't want to bother Tom.

"what's that thing that you're hiding from me Rei? Is it a new boy? Just the thought about it scares me a lot"

Tom was one of those people who thought of things in a realistic way. Although he was more than happy with Rei, he thought that this was nothing more than a dream. How can Rei, REI the member of the famous blade breakers love a normal person like Tom?

His thoughts were interrupted with the ringing of the phone. Quickly, he answered "Rei?"

A gentle laugh was his respond "well who else can call at such time in Christmas? Are you ready Tom to have Christmas with me?"

"you just come and you'll see. I made the decoration and I just know that you'll love it."

"Tom! There's someone that is coming with me"

Here, Tom's heart began to beat fast "w-who?"

"it's Kai. listen Tom, I am getting in the taxi. I'll see you after a short while. K?"

"k! bye!" his eyes were lost. '_Kai? as in Kai Hiwatari? But why? Can't we just have our Christmas in peace? Wait! What If_…' his eyes widened _'what if the other boy was Kai?' _he shook his head_ 'don't get paranoid Tom. Rei loves you, not some cold guy who has a stick up his ass.'_

To tell the truth, Tom didn't like Kai. respected him but didn't like him. He sighed "I'll take it for Rei. Just for you Rei"

8888888888

_**"how are you feeling today?" asked a lilac haired guy gently.**_

_**She blushed and answered shyly "much better, thanks"**_

_**He nodded "umm.. thanks for letting me stay here. I appreciate it"**_

_**"don't mention it. Bryan-san"**_

_**He smiled "so umm… what's your name?"**_

_**"it's Sonata. Sonata Hirano"**_

_**He just smiled.**_

Sonata remembered that while staring at the poster of Bryan that was on her bedroom wall. She met Bryan that day and he gave her his number

_**"that's my number. I live in Russia, but if you needed anything, I am ready to fly and come here for you. we are already friends. Ok?"**_

She remembered when she nodded and took the small paper "thanks! And yes. We are friends"

She also remembered when her friend Sindi was watching that Beyblade sport and she saw him. The guy who saved her

_**"come oooon Kaaai! I know you can do iiit!" **_

_**Sonata watched her friend cheering for the slate haired guy who was blading against a red headed one. Then, the camera moved to the audience, then to the team mates. A gasp escaped her lips**_

_**"BRYAN!"**_

_**Sindi stopped cheering and looked at her friend "you know Bryan?" Sindi knew that Sonata doesn't watch Beyblade. So how come did she know that Bryan**_

_**"he's the guy.. that one who I told you about"**_

_**The only reaction she got was wide eyed Sindi "he was Bryan Kuznetsov?"**_

Sonata smiled as she remembered when she called him crying

_**"you bastard! You're a famous balder and you never told me? How could you? I thought we were friends." **_

_**"calm down!" he said "we were and we're STILL friends."**_

_**She sighed "why did you hide it?"**_

_**"you never asked"**_

_**"Bryan?"**_

_**"yes?"**_

_**"fuck you!"**_

Only after four days, she found Bryan at her door with a smile and a rose.

_**"will you be my friend? my **__**girl**__**friend?"**_

It was just one rose, but it was more than enough to make her hit his arm and mumble _**"yes you idiot. of course I mind if you kept acting like the idiot you are now"**_

It was followed by a kiss that Bryan started, but it melted Sonata

"I can't wait for you to come Bryan" she closed her eyes "I miss you"

8888888888

"I don't think you're love boy will like the fact that I'm staying here. He'd like to spend Christmas with you Rei."

"you know what Kai, you need to stop doing that"

He pressed the door bell. Not even a minute passed and they found the door open and Tom hugged Rei "god Rei, it's been a while"

He took the suitcase from Rei and was about to get inside, but he felt hands grab his shoulder and jacket to find himself in Rei arms. He circled his hand around Rei's waist and smiled then walked inside.

"umm. Tom. Kai's outside" Rei informed causing Tom to look behind.

"come in Kai!" he said.

For a moment, Tom felt relieved when Kai quietly took off his shoes and got inside. He knew that it'd be hell if it was someone like Max, or worse. It could be Tyson.

"umm… how are you?" Tom tried to be polite more than formal, and it sounded like Kai tried to do the same when he closed his eyes and answered

"I am fine"

Rei laughed nervously "I think Kai needs some rest."

Tom nodded and led Kai to the guest room. Just when Kai got inside and closed the door, Tom hurried to the living room to find Rei there

" so? How's things going?" Rei asked smiling.

Tom eyes softened "god Rei! You don't know how I missed you"

"I brought this for you" Rei handled Tom the small box. But when their fingers brushed, Rei gasped and pulled his hands to his chest.

A pained expression appeared on Tom's face. He sat on the couch and sighed "Rei! Is there any other boy?"

Rei's eyes widened "o-other boy?" he sat beside Tom waiting for an explanation

"yes! You go to many countries, meet some new guys and I'm not there for you" he sighed "leaving for a long while without your lover to look after you and be there for you, it's normal that you'll find another boy Rei, it's natural to seek love. You have a heart that needs that love." He turned his face to the other side, trying his best not to let the tears fall.

"it's not enough" he heard Rei say. Then he felt a gentle hand on his chin that turned his face to look at the golden eyes "one heart is not enough to love you"

Rei smiled at Tom's expression "to love you, I need a thousand heart. One heart to love your voice, another to love your smile and a whole heart just for your eyes. I need more than one heart to not shiver when you're fingers touch mine"

Tears ran down Tom's cheek and Rei smiled as he wiped them "Merry Christmas Tom" he kissed Tom a very deep kiss, and Tom was more than glad to respond. When air became issue, they pulled apart

"Merry Christmas to you too Rei!" he said aware of Rei's hand that loomed over his body and the other hand that was taking his red jacket off.

No one was going to ruin this perfect moment for them

888888888

At the air port:

"Damn it Tala! I DON'T need to go to any hotel. My girl is waiting for me in her HOME!"

"baka! You can't stay at you're girl's house the whole time. she'll get bored of you're ugly face and kick your ass" he smirked "and as I heard, she have a strong punch"

Bryan's face became red "why youuu!"

Tala laughed "come on! Let's find a hotel then visit this girl. I want to know who's that one who turned the mighty Bryan to a sissy gir-ouch" he looked at Bryan who hit him in the head

"that's for saying stupid things"

"whatever. Let's find a hotel"

"ok!"

888888888

Rei kept smiling at Tom the whole time while eating lunch. Tom turned to Kai then

"I didn't say Merry Christmas!"

"hn!"

Tom frowned. He was just trying to be polite. He swallowed and tried to smile. Unfortunately, Kai was a guest and he had to be nice.

He cleared his throat "oh well. I hope you slept well" he said forcing himself to smile

"no!" Kai said "you both were so loud. Couldn't sleep"

Tom eyes were wide and his face was red from both anger and embarrassment. Rei laughed nervously "eheheh! Kai loves to jock"

"no I don't and everyone knows it"

Tom couldn't take anymore. He snapped "that's enough. I was just trying to be polite, and you made me regret it"

"no one asked you to"

"Well sorry for being nice"

"apologies for someone who gives shit"

His face was now red from anger "fine! You know what? I DON'T CARE EITHER" he stormed out of the room

"Tom!" Rei called running after him. "god! Why did this have to happen?" he asked himself

8888888888

"BRY!" Sonata jumped at the lilac haired guy who was standing at her door "god! I missed you you fucking bastard"

"yup! She suits you you fucking bastard" Tala said chuckling

"come in please!" she said happily

"sooo Mrs. Kuznetsov. How's life with you?"

Sonata looked at Tala as if he grew another head. "M-Mrs?"

Bryan rolled his eyes "listen Tal. Why don't you go to Kai and leave me with her now?"

Tala chuckled "fine! Play nice you two!" he left.

"I brought to you something from Japan"

"what? What is it?" she asked

"I'll tell you if you gave me a kiss" he said smirking and she rolled his eyes

"god! You're impossible" she said then kissed his cheek "so? What did you bring me?"

He opened his bag to reveal a teddy bear that was in a poor state due to staying a long while in a suitcase.

"aww! Poor thing!" Sonata said "but still. Thanks" she kissed him on the lips "Merry Christmas Bryan"

"I LLLLOVE PARTIES!" he carried her to the bed room

88888888888

"Tom I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Kai's a nice person, he's just hard to deal with"

"REI! Didn't you see how he treated me?"

"please Tom. Just act as if he's not even here. He's ju-" he was interrupted by the door bell.

"I'll open." Tom said and Rei sighed

"go ahead"

Tom walked to the door and opened to find a red headed guy

"hey! The name's Tala! Tala Ivanov! Kai told me that he's here and I came to fetch him" he pushed Tom to the side and walked in "thanks for allowing me to come in. a cup of coffee would be nice, Merry Christmas to you too!"

"arrgghh"

It's going to be one hell of a Christmas.

888888888888

Ok guys! That was chapter two. Too late but I was (and still) having my exams (damn exams)but I thought about updating as a gift for the new year.

Next chapter is the last chapter. I PROMISE that I update soon… you know I don't break my promise ^^

Oh! By the way I drew _**A PIC OF TOM AND SONATA**_ in my account in deviant art. You'll find the link in my profile. Two pictures. Tom with Rei and Bryan with Sonata.

Take care of yourselves ^^

Sindi-chan

the Light Shadow


	3. The Last Christmas

Hi! Told ya I am going to update soon! ^^

This is the last chapter of this story ^^ then I'll start updating my other stories.

Oh well. GREAT THANKS TO:

**sonata hirano:** thank you my dear! Sorry! I'll try to change it. Tell Bryan that I'm sorry!

**Rapunzelle:** aww! Always so nice.^^ I understand you're busy. Me too T_T

**Tenshi of Freedom: **yeah! It was full of tension! But things will get better… I guess

**Beywriter**: glad you liked it! And thanks for your review. And don't worry about Kai, he'll not annoy you anymore

**Pinkjasmin90:** I'm happy you think it's cute! This is the last chapter

Let's start, shall we?

CHAPTER #3… The Last Christmas

"Tala!" Kai said smiling when he saw the red headed at the door

"missed me" he said taking Kai in his arms and kissing him making Kai melt in the kiss. "let's go"

Kai nodded

"the coffee" Tom said entering the room. He smiled when he saw the position Tala and Kai were in _'so even Kai can have a nice Christmas'_ he thought

"oh! Thanks!" Tala took the cup and drank it quickly while standing making Tom eyes widen in surprise "well, I'm in a hurry. Need a romantic day with this gloomy one over here"

Tom chuckled "have fun you guys"

"oh we will" he gripped Kai closer by the hips "aren't we?"

Kai blushed when he saw the pervert look at Tala's face

"umm… I suppose"

Tom laughed slightly as they left. It was nice knowing that he'll spend the rest of the day alone with Rei. He went to see Rei

"that was Tala, wasn't it?" Rei said smiling "I heard his voice"

"he wanted to take Kai"

"are you still mad at him?"

Tom sighed "look I know he's a nice person once you know him Rei. I just lost my tempers. I'm sorry I overreacted."

Rei smiled "I know you didn't mean it. He kissed him "did you see my present?"

"yeah!" he smiled "it's a cute Christmas tree. Thanks"

888888888

In the hotel…

Tala opened his room with the keys the hotel gave him and led Kai inside. When he closed the door Kai gasped. He was a little nervous.

"Tala?" he was hugged from behind

"yeah" he whispered in Kai's ear

"did you really leave Leon? You really did that?"

"I did" he tightened his arms around Kai "he wasn't the person that I'd want to live the rest of my life with" he kissed Kai's neck gently making him jump slightly of surprise "you're the one I want!" he whispered in his ear

"Tala I…"

When he didn't continue, Tala led him to the couch and sat beside him "what do you want to say Kai?"

"merry Christmas"

"just that?" he raised an eyebrow

"and I… I love you"

The blush on his face was adorable, the way he turned his face to look at the side shyly turned Tala on

"you don't know how much I feel the same Kai, or maybe more" he started kissing his neck making Kai shiver in pleasure. Tala smirked "let's get inside" hi kissed his lip "I want it to be a special Christmas.

Kai nodded and followed him to the bed room. Quickly, Tala pulled Kai to the bed and climbed on top of him and started kissing him passionately. He inserted on hand inside Kai's shirt caressing the soft skin

Kai knew what will happen after that, he pulled Tala slightly and looked at him with confused eyes "Tala! I'm not sure I am ready"

"I go easy on you" he licked his lips and started his work to pleasure himself and Kai

……………….

Kai opened his eyes and looked beside him but didn't find anyone. He frowned "Tala?" no answer. It was 6:27 am.

He wrapped the cover around him and left the bedroom "Tala where are you?"

Still no answer. "weird" he mumbled.

He got in his clothes and left looking for Tala "maybe he went to have some fresh air" however, just when he opened the door to leave, he shivered from the cold. But that didn't stop him.

"he can't have gone far. It's too late, and it looks that it's going to rain or something"

He walked toward the nearest garden looking for Tala and saw him standing in the cold. He smiled and was about to call his lover's name, but took some steps back and hide behind a tree when he saw the brown haired guy come toward Tala 'this is Leo! He thought 'what is he doing with Tala?'

He couldn't hear what they were saying, but his eyes widened when he saw Tala kiss Leo passionately. Tears threaten to fall down his cheek but he holds it as he watched them making out and hugging each others.

After they pull apart, Tala gives Leo something. Leo nods and Tal leaves. Here, Kai's knees bucks underneath him and he falls, not noticing Leo who saw him and was walking toward him.

"I hope you had fun last night Kai. because if you didn't, then you wouldn't have gained anything."

"SHUT UP!" Kai stood. He will not allow anyone to hurt his pride "you are only saying this because you want Tala back, but you have to listen to me-" Leo grabbed his arm roughly

"NO! you listen to me you rich boy" Leo snapped "if you think that you can get anything you want by your money, then you're mistaken." He smirked "it doesn't matter anymore. Tala always told me about how much he lusted for you, craved to feel himself inside you." he then whispered in Kai's ear "he took what he want" he pushed Kai to the soaked ground. They both didn't notice that it started to rain.

"goodbye! Rich boy!" he chuckled and left

888888888

Bryan was in the bathroom taking a shower. He slept that day at Sonata's. the girl was smart and hard to deal with, and that's what Bryan liked.

He wrapped a towel on his waist and left the bathroom to wear his clothes when Sonata came

"morning" she said cheeringly"

"breakfast ready?"

She looked at him in a weird way "give me a break, we just woke up. And I am not forced to make you a breakfast. I'm just doing it cuz I'm nice"

He laughed "alright nice girl. Can you… PLEASE… make me some omelet?" he said in a sarcastic way

"you are soo going to be an omelet if you didn't shut up and wear your clothes"

He laughed "relax, it's a jock!" he hugged her. "now I'll get in my clothes and come to help you.

"well you SHOULD!" she thought for a minute "Bry why are we up at 7 o'clock?" she looked at the window "and what, it's snowing heavily outside"

He laughed "we can fuck more if you wan-ouch!"

He was whacked on the head "you're sleeping on the couch if you said that again" she smiled "by the way, where did Tala sleep?"

"in the hotel." He chuckled "bet he had fun with Kai"

She smiled "it's nice to know that everyone is happy this year"

88888888

Tom was sleeping soundlessly beside Rei. He winced when he heard noises. When he opened his eyes sleepily, he found that it was the door bell. Someone was pressing on it like there was no tomorrow

"what's that?" Rei asked sleepily and a little annoyed

"it's the door bell. I'll go see what's going on. You don't have to get up"

"umm"

He stood and went to the door. His eyes widened when he saw Kai standing there. It was snowing heavily and he was soaking wet "oh god! Get in quickly!" he said.

Kai only got inside quickly. He didn't say anything. Just walked toward the guest room, sat down and covered his face with his hand.

"would you like anything?"Tom asked. If Kai looked, he could see the worry in his eye

"anything warm please"

Tom nodded and left making some warm tea "what could have happened?".

He took the tray of tea and walked to the room where Kai was in. his eyes softened when he saw the state Kai was in.

Kai was in the same state he was in before he go to make the tea. He was sitting on the couch with his hand covering his face. However, sobs were shaking his whole frame as he was crying soundly. Tom placed the tray on the table and sat beside Kai and hugged him "shhh! Everything is going to be ok."

Kai clutched his shirt "he only wanted my body. How could I be this stupid? I gave him my body so easily" he sobbed and Tom kept on holding him tightly

"it's going to be alright. I'll be there for you" when Kai looked at him with confused expression he smiled softly "we are friends, and friends should stick with each other's"

"but all I've done was being an a-"

"you were just being yourself Kai" he wiped the tears on Kai's face "everything is going to be alright. Now, go and take a warm bath before you catch a cold" Kai sneezed

"too late!" they heard a laugh, turning to see none other than Rei "you can take some of my clothes Kai."

Kai nodded and left to take a bath.

"what happened?" Rei asked Tom who sighed

"I guess it was Tala. I think he used Kai"

"that doesn't sound like Tala!" Rei said "I'm sure there's something or someone behind all that"

Tom nodded "let's just hope that Kai feel better soon"

88888888

10:30

Sonata looked at the window "it stopped snowing"

"I think you'll need to remove the snow away from your door" Bryan stated "I'll help you"

Bryan's cell phone rang "oh! It's Tala" he answered

Sonata watched Bryan's happy expression turn to worry

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE?" he shouted "WHAT DID YOU DO TALA?" he frowned then sighed "fine. I am coming" he closed then turned to Sonata "Kai's gone. He don't know where is he"

"what happened?"

"he went to meet his ex, when he got back… no Kai" he got in his coat and left quickly followed by Sonata.

**AT THE HOTEL**

"I don't understand! I just wanted to give Leo back his ring, when I came back, he was gone" Tala said with a terrified voice

"it's your fault."Bryan scolded "you should have told him from the beginning about the ring"

"Bryan you're NOT helping" warned Sonata. She placed her hand on Tala's shoulder "why did you choose to go out this early?"

"I didn't want Kai to know that I still have something for Leo"

"sit" Sonata said in a gentle tone. When they both sat she sighed "now! Tell me everything from the beginning"

"some time ago, when I was with Leo. He gave me a ring. He told me that this ring was his mother's. and as long as that thing is with me, we'll always be together. I took the ring." He breathed deeply "after a while, Leo started to change. He started to treat everyone we know like shit because he's the boyfriend of the demo captain. Then I started to fall for Kai. I broke up with Leo and left for the tournament. Before this Christmas, I called him and told him that I am coming to give him back the ring. I wanted it to be really early so Kai wouldn't notice my absence"

Sonata nodded "I understand, but what if he did notice your absence?"

"the question is…" Bryan stated "what if he knew that you met Leo?"

Tala eyes widened "he can't"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Bryan shouted "ANSWER ME!"

If Sonata didn't launch herself at Bryan, he'd be beating Tala to a bloody pulp

"Bryan stop! Let us hear what happened before"

He was breathing harshly "fine! But I swear if something happened to Kai-"

"Kai'll be fine! He's strong" Sonata interrupted "I hate it when you do this Bryan" she turned to Tala "what happened after that?"

"I met him" he said "I wanted to give him the ring back. First, he was going to take it. But then he said he wanted a goodbye kiss before I leave" Sonata nodded indicating him to continue "the kiss was not innocent, but it ended what was between us"

"you son of a bitch!"

"BRYAN!" Sonata tried "he's hurt enough"

"where's Kai now?" Bryan asked and Tala shook his head

"I don't know" he was grabbed by his shirt "I really don't know"

"WHERE WAS HE BEFORE YOU TAKE HIM?"

"at Rei's boy" he was thrown at the floor

"BRYAN!" she ran toward Tala "are you ok?" he nodded and looked at Bryan who scoffed

"listen captain, I suggest you run to apologize before something happen"

Tala looked at Sonata and she nodded "go!" she whispered and he nodded and left

"please Bryan calm down"

He took a deep breath "I'm sorry! It's just that Kai has no one. I don't want anyone to use him" he closed his eyes "I hate that feeling"

She hugged him from behind "don't we all?"

88888888888

The door bell rang

"this started to annoy me "Rei said as he walked toward the door "Tala?"

"where's Kai?" he asked

"sleeping" I suggest you leave cuz he's tired"

"don't tell me what to do!" he pushed Rei and got inside looking inside every single room he see until he found him sleeping soundlessly on Tom's lap. Tom was running his fingers on Kai's hair in a comforting way

"is he ok?"

Tom looked to find Tala "he's shocked. Said you used him"

"oh"

"why did you kiss him?" he asked

"huh?"

"the other boy… why did you kiss him?" Tom repeated

"he told you?"

"no! he was dreaming"

"think he can wake up?" Tala asked and Tom shook Kai gently

"umm!" Kai murmured softly, but when he saw Tala his eyes widened "what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you everything" when Kai looked at him he continued "you saw me kissing Leo, right?"

Kai nodded

"it was goodbye kiss"

"but Leo said-"

"Leo wants to get everything, even if it means destroying others feelings" he said and Kai nodded in understanding "you forgave me?" he asked

Kai smiled "it's hard not to" Tala hugged Kai and kissed him in the lips and Kai responded, both forgetting the presence of Rei and Tom who smiled and left the room to give them privacy but before he do that, he looked at Tala "Kai now is my friend. you hurt him, you're dead"

When Tala nodded, he and Rei left

"you know Tom!" Rei said

"eh?"

"I realized that you miss me too much when I'm gone!" he smiled "so I decided something"

Tom looked at his eyes "you decided to stay?"

"NO!" Rei chuckled "I decided to take you with me everywhere!"

Tom gasped "NO WAY REI! I'll be there?"

"in every single duel to cheer for me" he smiled softly "this is the last Christmas you spend alone"

Tom kissed him on the lips "you better win"

Rei chuckled "as long as you're here for me, I'll always win Tom! I'll always win!"

THE END

Sonata: what happened to me?

Bryan: we stayed in the hotel and fu- ouch

Sonata: damn it Bryan, stop saying this word

Bryan: what do you want me to say?

Sonata: ask people to review

Bryan: if you let me make love to you tonight

Sonata: Bryan?

Bryan: yeah!

Sonata: you're sleeping on the couch

Bryan: not again T_T


End file.
